


First Time

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampire Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: After much convincing Shawn feeds from you for the first time.





	First Time

You had been laying on your couch with Shawn for the last two hours trying to distract yourself with movies but it wasn’t working. And the harder you tried to get your mind off of what you’d been mulling over, the easier it was for Shawn to see right through you. You never had the best poker face, and but Shawn never pushed. He’d let you come to him when you were ready and was always careful to make you feel safe.

But sometimes you just looked so cute, concentrating on not letting him on he had to pry.

“What’s on your mind, Dove?” He smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

You look up at him, with a tight-lipped smile. You always loved the nickname, it did nothing but make you melt and he never missed an opportunity to take advantage. 

“Nothing.”

“I can see it on your face, you’re thinking. What’s going on?”

“It’s weird. I don’t even know why I was thinking about it.”

He shifted the two of you, pulling you off his chest, and taking both of your hands in his. He hated when you hide things from him, especially when he could tell it was something making you anxious.

“Honey, what is it?”

“Why don’t you want to feed from me?”

_There it is._

The one thing that’s been nagging at the back of your mind for months now. You weren’t sure how you were going to bring it up, but blurting it out in the middle of a Rom-Com marathon was not ideal.

Regardless, this conversation was bound to happen. You’d never been with a vampire before and he’d never been with a human, so the two of you figured things out as you went along. This though, was something you’d learned on your own and had been thinking about it since you’d read about it.

“Do you not want to? Is it me?” You asked just above a whisper.

“What, no! I’d love - of course, I do.”

“Then why don’t you?”

The thoughts crossed his mind countless times. When he first met you, it was all he could think about. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have you. Really have you. But he never asked, never suggested even. You’d been with Shawn in every way a couple could be together except for this.

“It’s um….it’s quite an intimate thing.”

“Oh.”

“Not that I wouldn’t want to share that with you. Because I would. Believe me but I -” He rushes, pulling you closer to him.

“What?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Or scare you.”

“Shawn I’ve seen you’re fangs before.”

“This is different.” He mumbles gnawing at his bottom lip.

It’s would be him showing you who he really was, his most…animalistic. He’s beyond the five stages of grief about being a vampire. But there was still some things he liked to pretend weren’t there, he wanted to hang on to as much of his humanity as he could, especially with you.

Decades ago he’d reserved himself to being alone for the rest of his existence, told himself that he didn’t care what humans thought of him, that they didn’t need to know who he was. But when he met you, he found it impossible to keep it from you. He wanted you to know everything, at least for the most part. Everything else you know, the details of what it means to be a vampire is from what people say in the news or the internet. And he didn’t mind that. It wasn’t always the most reliable source but he didn’t want to have to explain to you the extent of his true nature. He’d had terrible experiences in the past with humans finding out what he was and he couldn’t bare the thought of your opinion of him changing. And no matter how many times you assured him that there was nothing he could do that would scare you off, he was terrified of losing you.

“But what if I wanted you to?”

He looks up at you head cocked to the side, trying to figure out if he heard what he thought he did. 

“I mean, you’ve said once that you only tolerate the bags, and I know you hate going out in the woods to hunt. Feeding off of someone is better, no?”

“Yes.”

“Then do it.”

You said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So nonchalant and Shawn was taken back. You’d never brought it up to him before, so to have you so…enthusiastic about it now was a shock.

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“I’m offering. If it’s better for you than I want you to.” he looks at you for a moment, trying to judge your reaction, waiting for you to change your mind, but your face never changed. Still as warm and kind as it’d been all night.

“Okay.”

You sit up throwing your legs over his, sitting on his thighs. You put your hair up in a bun. You weren’t exactly sure what you were doing. But it seemed like the right thing to do.

“No,” he says, shaking his head.

He reaches for your arm and rolls the sleeve of your hoodie up to your elbow. You look down at him confused.

“This is safer.”

You nod in understanding, suddenly more nerves than you were before. You knew you would be okay, that Shawn would never hurt you. It was the thrill of it. Something about the idea of having Shawn so close to you was exciting.

“I’ll bite you here,” he says softly running his fingers just above your wrist, “I’ll try and bite quickly and then if while I’m drinking you start to feel faint tell me.”

You nod, swallowing thickly. Suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation.

“Honey, I need to know you’ll tell me to stop.”

“I will, promise.”

He wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer, before taking a deep shaky breath.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t have to, I’ve been just fine without -”

“Shawn it’s fine.” You assure him extending your arm out to him, the other hand running through his curls.

He places a few kisses around the area and then you feel the sharp prick of his fangs. He went quickly like he said he would, but it didn’t hurt half as bad as you thought it would, and when he began to drink it felt…good? But the events of tonight were overwhelming enough you’d never admit it to him.

You looked down at Shawn as he drank, and he was lost in his own world, letting out little moans of satisfaction every now and then, pulling you closer. 

You let him go on for about ten minutes before you gave his curls a light tug, pulling him away.

“Okay,” you hiss softly, pulling your arm away. You bring your free hand up and comb it through is curls and he instinctively leans into it, looking up at you sheepishly.

He Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand to rid his mouth of the little blood that’d dribbled down his chin.

“Oh, sorry! You okay?”

“I’m fine. A little dizzy, and tired.” You say through a yawn.

He moves quickly but carefully to set you down on the couch and heads to the kitchen. You hear him rummaging through the cabinets in the fridge before he’s back with a glass of juice and a banana. 

“These should make you feel better.”

“How do you feel?” You ask, looking over your glass of juice.

He was sat on the other side of the couch, eyes, barely meeting yours. You’d never known Shawn to be so nervous, and it was adorable.

“Good. you um - you taste good. B negative it’s kind of rare actually.” He trails off, biting at his nails. You don’t say anything, only looking at him with a slight smirk on your face and he panics. “That was weird, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no it’s okay.”

You finish the rest of your juice and you pull yourself closer to Shawn, and the moment you touched him you felt him relax. Throwing your legs across his, you snuggle close and lay your head on his shoulder letting him cradle you in his arms.

“You can have more if you want.” You whisper, placing a kiss to his jaw

“Not tonight.” He said, voice firm, looking down at you.

Feeding on a person took a lot out of them. Usually, the person would need about two weeks before a vampire could feed again, depending on how much, and even though he didn’t have much, he wanted to be safe.

He should have done more before he bit you in the first place. You’d hardly eaten anything earlier in the night, and knowing you he’s sure you hadn’t been drinking water through the day like you should have. But this was so spontaneous, and he makes a note to make sure you are taken care off before he does it again.

“Well, if you feel like you need something other than the bags or…just want to. You can.”

“Really? That would be okay?”

For a vampire that just had his fangs in you, he was so unbelievably soft in this moment.

“Yeah.” You giggle, looking at him with a fond smile.

Shawn always did so much for you. And being a human there was only so much you could give back. But if this was the only way you could take care of him the way he does you, you were more than happy to do it.


End file.
